


Опасность скуки и коварных бойфрендов

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Threesome, Тройничок, секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Суга знает, что порой его партнеры жаждут слишком много внимания, и обычно это не проблема. До тех пор, пока они не мешают ему учиться.― Я занят, ― Суга изо всех сил старается не оторвать взгляд от своей тетради, даже когда Тендо прижимается к нему. ― Статистические задачи сами себя не решат, знаете ли.Ойкава хмыкает и убирает руку:― Отлично. Тогда мы просто будем развлекаться без тебя, ― он тянется к Тендо прямо через Сугу, берет его лицо в ладони и целует.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the perils of boredom and devious boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265192) by [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler). 



― Су-уга, удели нам внимание, ― ноет Тендо, навалившись на него.  
Он кладет подбородок на его правое плечо и утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи, длинные пальцы скользят под одежду, пока Ойкава нависает с другой стороны, наблюдая за тем, как он читает.  
Тендо зевает. Руки у него теплые, когда он касается ребер Суги, водит, будто исследуя, поднимается выше.  
― Нам скучно.  
― Не похоже, что это моя проблема, ― вздыхает Суга.  
Он пытается сосредоточиться на конспектах, разложенных поверх одеял, и игнорирует скучающую парочку, скорчившую одинаково обиженные гримасы. Но опять отвлекается, когда Тендо касается губами его уха, а Ойкава запускает пальцы в волосы.  
Суга знает, что порой его партнеры жаждут слишком много внимания, и обычно это не проблема. До тех пор, пока они не мешают ему учиться.  
― Я занят, ― Суга изо всех сил старается не оторвать взгляд от своей тетради, даже когда Тендо прижимается к нему. ― Статистические задачи сами себя не решат, знаете ли.  
Ойкава хмыкает и убирает руку:  
― Отлично. Тогда мы просто будем развлекаться без тебя, ― он тянется к Тендо прямо через Сугу, берет его лицо в ладони и целует.  
Тот выдыхает, от удивления приоткрыв рот. Он убирает руки из-под худи Суги и притягивает Ойкаву ближе.  
― Парни, вы меня раздавите, ― жалуется Суга, чувствуя как локоть Ойкавы давит на спину.  
― Мм… Прости, ― сквозь поцелуй шепчет тот и отодвигается, позволяя Тендо перебраться на свою сторону кровати, устраиваясь между его ног. Они смотрят друг на друга, когда Ойкава берет ладонь Тендо, кладет себе на талию и медленно ведет вниз.  
Тендо усмехается, касается губами подбородка Ойкавы, его губ, кончика носа. Дыхание Ойкавы, а вместе с ним и Суги, учащается, когда Тендо отстраняется. Ойкава разочарованно выдыхает и притягивает его обратно, целуя. Поцелуй грубый, требовательный, он собирает волосы Тендо в горсть на затылке. Тендо снова прерывает поцелуй, не в силах сдержать смех. Он облизывает губы и прикрывает глаза.  
― А я думал, у меня тут завышенные требования, ― дразнит он.  
― Это что, жалоба? ― Ойкава самодовольно приподнимает бровь. Он тянется вперед и прикусывает чувствительную кожу под самым подбородком.  
― Нет. Определенно нет, ― Тендо легко трясет головой и шипит. Его бедра дергаются, когда Ойкава кусает его сильнее. ― Ах... черт.  
На самом деле, Суга прекрасно понимает, что эти двое устроили целое шоу ради него. Их поцелуи небрежны, звуки непристойные и слишком громкие.  
Они занимались этим достаточное количество раз, чтобы Суга мог без труда различить что настоящее, а что нет. Но когда Ойкава трется о Тендо, его сбивчивое дыхание самое что ни на есть искреннее.  
Тендо закусывает губу, его лицо красное, когда он запрокидывает голову. Рукой хватает Ойкаву за шею и трется о его бедра своими. Оба уже теряют над собой контроль, когда Тендо скользит взглядом по Суге и ухмыляется. Пальцы лежат на левом бедре Ойкавы, он сжимает ладонь, и Ойкава удивленно охает.  
― Я думал, тебе еще нужно делать домашнее задание.  
― Если только ты не захочешь присоединиться, ― предлагает Ойкава, скользя рукой по торсу Тендо.  
В комнате внезапно становится жарче. Суга прочищает горло и говорит:  
― Нет, спасибо, ― дрожь в голосе выдает его. ― Вижу, вы двое отлично справляетесь без меня.  
― О, ну не ревнуй. У нас всегда найдется место еще для одного, так, Тоору? ― Тендо бросает хитрый взгляд на Ойкаву и резко выдыхает, когда тот кладет свою ладонь на его джинсы прямо на возбужденный член. Он опять запрокидывает голову, позволяя Ойкаве пройтись влажными поцелуями по изгибу шеи. Дыхание становится прерывистым.  
Суга трясет головой, пытаясь отогнать внезапно накативший жар, пронизывающий все тело и собирающийся внизу живота. Обычно он неплохо держит себя в руках и прекрасно знает, чего именно добиваются эти двое, но, черт возьми, у них получается лишить его самообладания. Учебник по статистике лежит рядом полностью забытый, все внимание Суги сосредоточено на развернувшейся перед ним сцене. В горле пересыхает, когда Тендо раздвигает ноги чуть шире и тянет ладонь Ойкавы к своим губам.  
Тендо прикрывает глаза и проводит языком по пальцам. Затем приоткрывает рот и обхватывает их губами, жадно облизывает, неотрывно глядя на Сугу. Слюна блестит на губах, стекает по подбородку.  
― Как развратно, ― стонет Ойкава, проталкивая пальцы чуть глубже и чувствует, как судорожно сглатывает Тендо. И даже тогда тот не сводит взгляда с Суги.  
«Боже», ― думает Суга. Эти двое точно загонят его в гроб.  
Или друг друга.  
Вздохнув, Суга скидывает учебник с кровати и подползает к ним. Оба удивленно смотрят, как он наклоняется и прижимается бедрами к Ойкаве, запускает руку в мягкие волосы, наслаждаясь приятным запахом масла ши и целует ― медленно и нежно, смакуя каждый звук, вырывающийся у того.  
Суга вспоминает, как все начиналось. Все трое постоянно пересекались, обменивались робкими взглядами и прикосновениями, насмешками, которые заканчивались одинаково: кто-то был прижат к стене, губы соприкасались в скользящих и грубых поцелуях. Тогда нервы Суги были натянуты до предела. Напряжение всегда казалось физически ощутимым и взрывоопасным , и первый поцелуй был похож на подожженный фитиль.  
Сейчас все гораздо проще. Но никто из них до сих пор не понимает, как принять тот факт, что эта часть отношений им просто необходима. Суга выводит рукой узоры на шее Ойкавы ― кожа там нежная и мягкая. Рядом с ним Тендо с причмокиванием облизывает пальцы Ойкавы. Тот дышит все чаще, громче, и Суга гадает, достаточно ли этого, чтобы заставить его кончить.  
Он легко смеется, когда Ойкава наклоняется за поцелуем и его ресницы Ойкавы щекочут щеку. Суга прерывает поцелуй, их губы горят. Тендо рядом ухмыляется.  
Он вытаскивает пальцы Ойкавы изо рта и произносит:  
― Динь-дон! Что это, дамы и господа? Кажется, на ринге появляется новый боец!  
Ойкава закатывает глаза. Все еще часто дыша, он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Тендо:  
― Хм, может нам все же стоит купить кляп.  
Тендо прикусывает его палец зубами:  
― Да? А я думал, тебе нравится, что я громкий, ― он говорит нараспев. ― Кроме того, я знаю более интересные методы занять свой рот.  
― Боже, у вас обоих… ― Суга кладет руки на их бедра, ― нет никакого стыда.  
Тендо кажется весьма довольным этим фактом:  
― И что же ты сделаешь, красавчик?  
― Почему это он красавчик? ― возмущается Ойкава.  
Суга смеется и нежно целует Тендо, но быстро отстраняется. Тот не успевает даже моргнуть и обиженно смотрит на Сугу, к которому не дотянуться.  
― Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не собираешься возвращаться обратно к учебе, ― Тендо подцепляет петли на серых джинсах Суги. ― Мы тебя так просто не отпустим.  
― П-правда? ― пульс Суги учащается, дрожь пробегает по спине, когда Ойкава берет его за край майки и притягивает к себе. Суга напрасно пытается понять, как так быстро стал центром внимания.  
Тендо покрывает его шею поцелуями, пальцем расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах Суги.  
― Ах… осторожнее, ― шепчет Суга. Жар ударяет в лицо, когда он обнимает обоих и притягивает к себе, ― ты оторвал пуговицу в прошлый раз, помнишь?  
Тендо недовольно ворчит.  
― Так пойдет? ― спрашивает Ойкава, поднимая майку за край и стягивая ее с Суги.  
Он энергично кивает. Тянется к Ойкаве за очередным поцелуем, когда тот отбрасывает майку в сторону. В этот раз он углубляет поцелуй, обводит языком губы Ойкавы. Голова идет кругом, когда тот прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Суги.  
И вдруг чувствует ухмылку Тендо на коже во время прикосновения к своему голому плечу, как он скользит по нему поцелуями, ловкими пальцами стаскивает штаны с бедер Суги.  
― От них лучше избавиться… как вчера.  
Суга фыркает, но приподнимает бедра, помогая Тендо стянуть с себя джинсы.  
― Это же… ― взгляд Тендо прикован к боксерам Суги с принтом Ван Писа, ― они что, мои?  
― Они удобные, ― Суга пожимает плечами.  
Тендо почти задыхается от возмущения:  
― Ты!..  
Суга затыкает его поцелуем. Поворачивается спиной к Ойкаве и валит Тендо на кровать. Тот падает на локти, и матрас под ними проседает.  
― Мне кажется, что все это становится немного нечестно, ― голос Суги звучит низко и игриво. Он наклоняется и касается губами кожи Тендо в месте, где задирается его футболка с надписью «Смекаешь?».  
Суга вздрагивает, когда Ойкава тянет к нему руки и гладит пальцами соски. Поцелуями опускается от его шеи дальше вниз по позвоночнику, до самой поясницы. Все они аккуратные и сдержанные, и Суга реагирует на каждый, не в силах сдержаться.  
― Позволь нам о тебе позаботиться, ― шепчет Ойкава ему на ухо.  
«Как избито», ― думает Суга, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение. Ему хочется поддразнить Ойкаву. И он почти делает это, но слова застревают в горле, когда Тендо располагается между его ног и проводит языком поверх боксеров по возбужденному члену. Суга кивает и выдыхает:  
― Аха… Х-хорошо, ― он хватается за футболку Ойкавы, ища поддержки.  
Тендо под ним – угловатый, крепкий, с обтянутыми кожей мышцами – раздвигает ноги Суги шире, оставляя отметины на внутренней стороне бедра.  
Он слегка отстраняется и присвистывает, наблюдая за результатом проделанной работы. Приглаживает покрасневшую кожу, растягивая губы в улыбке, когда Суга задыхается стоном.  
― Почему ты никогда не проделывал такое со мной? ― недовольно бормочет Ойкава.  
Глаза Тендо распахиваются от удивления.  
― Что? Я думал, его высочество не хочет, чтобы засосы портили его прекрасную кожу.  
Ойкава обиженно выдыхает и складывает руки на груди:  
― Что ж, тогда ты глубоко ошибался.  
Тендо снисходительно улыбается, постукивая пальцами по бедру Суги:  
― Если будешь умолять меня… ― он облизывает губы, ― … я подумаю об этом.  
Ойкава заливается краской от ушей до самой груди.  
― Пф, если бы. Только в твоих мечтах.  
Тендо хихикает:  
― Ну, может, так и есть.  
Суга закатывает глаза. Он проводит пальцем по груди Ойкавы, другой рукой гладит ярко рыжие волосы Тендо.  
― Как вы собираетесь сделать это? ― Суга встревает в их спор. ― Не в одежде, я надеюсь?  
― И кто теперь нетерпелив? ― несмотря на насмешливый тон, Тендо выбирается из-под Суги и быстро избавляется от майки и красных облегающих джинсов, скидвает все к одежде Суги. Затем бросает взгляд на Ойкаву, который одной ногой застрял в штанине.  
― Спорю, на нём светящиеся в темноте трусы. Со звездами.  
Но когда Ойкава наконец избавляется от одежды, Тендо выдыхает:  
― Погоди… это что, тоже мои трусы?  
Ойкава глядит вниз. Сзади на ярко оранжевых боксерах видна эмблема Драгон Болл Z.  
― Суга прав, ― говорит он, забираясь обратно на кровать. ― Они правда удобные.  
― Чувствую себя… преданным. Преданным и неожиданно возбужденным.  
Ойкава и Суга одновременно хихикают.  
― Иди сюда, ― Суга притягивает Тендо к себе на колени. Скользит рукой под резинку боксеров и обводит пальцем возбужденную головку. Член подрагивает в его руке, когда Ойкава передает смазку. «Красивый» не совсем то слово, которым Суга может описать Тендо, но он выглядит чертовски хорошо вот так – когда его пальцы сжимают простыни и бедра Суги, губы блестят, пока он шепчет их имена. Суга убирает челку Тендо назад и улыбается:  
― Все еще скучно?  
Тендо мотает головой, ногти впиваются в кожу Суги, оставляя следы-полумесяцы.  
Суга выдавливает смазку на пальцы, вздрагивая от холода. Он обхватывает член Тендо рукой и медленно оглаживает уверенными движениями. Ненужные боксеры летят в сторону, пока Суга целует плечо Тендо. Другой рукой скользит ниже, трет пальцем вход, дразнит его. Плечи Тендо напрягаются, он содрогается и стонет, разрываясь между желанием насадиться на пальцы Суги и вбиваться в его плотно сжатую ладонь.  
Боковым зрением Суга замечает, что Ойкава надрачивает себе, глаза потемневшие, взгляд тяжелый. Затем наклоняется вперед и выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы перед тем, как размазать ее по коже и бедрам Тендо.  
Тендо морщит нос:  
― Что ты…  
Вместо ответа Ойкава наклоняется вперед за поцелуем и трется членом между ног Тендо.  
― Ох, ― выдыхает Тендо ему в губы, ― так бы сразу и сказал, ха-ах, блять.  
Слова тонут в мольбе, когда Ойкава снова трется о него.  
Суга пользуется этим, чтобы протолкнуть палец в Тендо. Тот содрогается и сладко хнычет. Как же хорошо, что у них есть своя квартира. Тендо двигается, извивается между ними, его хриплые, пошлые стоны наполняют комнату.  
― Еще, ― просит он. ― Давай еще?  
Ойкава сильнее подается бедрами вперед:  
― Чего именно?  
― Всего, ― хрипло выдыхает Тендо.  
Суга крутит рукой, с наслаждением глядя, как у Тендо вырывается очередной стон. Он ослабляет хватку на члене Тендо, сосредоточенно растягивая его пальцами. Ждет, пока тот расслабится достаточно, чтобы принять третий палец без сопротивления, и убирает руку. Тендо разочарованно выдыхает от ощущения внезапной пустоты.  
Мягко смеясь, Суга целует Тендо в щеку. И встречается взглядом с Ойкавой, который глядит на него из-за плеча Тендо.  
― Что думаешь, Ойкава? Должен ли я заставить его умолять меня?  
Суга чувствует, как дергается кадык Тендо, когда он нервно сглатывает.  
Ойкава растягивает губы в ухмылке:  
― Не вижу смысла, он уже умолял достаточно. Хватит одного «пожалуйста, Ойкава».  
― Отлично. Пожалуйста, Ойкава, очень прошу, ― насмешливо произносит Тендо, часто моргая. Он складывает ладони в мольбе. ― Пожалуйста, оттрахай меня так, я не мог ни ходить, ни сидеть, ни имя свое вспомнить. Пожалуйста, оттрахай меня так сильно, чтобы каждый раз, когда я видел свои синяки, я, ах, черт, я возбуждался с мыслью о вас двоих, ― он смеется над выражением полного возмущения на лице Ойкавы. ― Мы голые, у нас секс в самом разгаре, но тебя шокирует именно это?  
― Пошел ты, ― бросает Ойкава.  
Он мстительно обхватывает оба их члена рукой. Они трутся бедрами, хватая друг друга за волосы на затылке.  
Суга раскатывает по члену презерватив, пока Ойкава и Тендо целуются. Затем кладет подбородок на плечо Тендо и приставляет головку к его заднице.  
Дыхание Тендо срывается. Он выгибается выжидательно:  
― Суга, давай. Я готов.  
Голос его звучит грубо и совсем нетерпеливо, будто он ждал этого часами.  
Суга утыкается носом в загривок Тендо, склоняет голову к его лопатке, сдавленно выдыхает и проталкивается внутрь. Сначала оба замирают. Ойкава водит руками по бедрам Тендо, гладит. Суга что-то шепчет ему на ухо, пока, наконец, Тендо выдыхает и начинает покачиваться назад, тереться о Сугу, совершая первый пробный толчок бедрами.  
Тендо громко стонет, и Суга внезапно жалеет, что не видит его лица. Но может представить. Он начинает размеренно двигаться и думать о том, как лицо Тендо искажается от удовольствия, как он жмурится, когда Ойкава и Суга одновременно прижимаются к нему. Их толчки синхронизируются. Они двигаются подобно урагану, сердце Суги громко стучит в груди прямо над ухом Тендо, он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ойкавы.  
Жар пронзает Сугу ― горячая волна под кожей захлестывает его, бедра начинают подрагивать и, черт возьми, он знает, что вот-вот кончит.  
С каждым толчком бедер Тендо подается назад. Насаживается так глубоко, что Суге приходится закусить губу, чтобы подавить всхлипы.  
― Кажется я… ― Суга зажмуривается, ― почти…  
Суга не ожидает, что Тендо кончит первым. Он на удивление тихий, но Суга видит как сотрясается его тело в судорогах удовольствия, жадные стоны перетекают в мягкие всхлипы, когда он внезапно перестает насаживаться на Сугу так, будто он герой BL-манги. Дрожь прокатывается по его спине, остатки судорог еще пронзают тело.  
Когда дыхание Тендо становится более-менее ровным, он вновь начинает подмахивать бедрами. Ногти небольно царапают кожу на бедрах Суги.  
― Не стоит останавливаться из-за меня, ― протягивает Тендо, и Суга уверен, что он сейчас ухмыляется.  
С губ Суги срывается стон, когда Тендо насаживается до самого конца. Он горячий внутри, крепко сжимает его в себе, и, черт возьми, этого достаточно.  
― Тедно, ― выдыхает Суга. ―Ах… Обоже.  
Тендо хихикает и обхватывает ладонью член Ойкавы, ритм прерывистый и рассеянный, когда он опускается на бедра Суги.  
― Я обычно отзываюсь на «Тендо Сатори», но…  
― Вот же зануда, ― бормочет Ойкава, крепко сжимая ладонь Суги. Он прерывисто дышит, двигая бедрами, и скользит членом в ладонь Тендо.  
Ойкава и Суга переглядываются и кончают почти одновременно, их тела содрогаются и они хватаются друг за друга для равновесия.  
Тендо мурлычет, тянет к себе руку и проводит языком по пальцам, облизывает ладонь.  
Взгляд Ойкавы темнеет, лицо снова заливается краской:  
― Гадость.  
― Ты вкусный, ― без смущения говорит ему Тендо.  
Суга вздрагивает от их слов и выходит из Тендо.  
― Я приберусь, ― говорит он. Но когда пытается встать, колени становятся ватными и он опускается обратно на кровать. ― Позже, когда появятся силы.  
Он снова пробует встать минутой позже. Ноги все еще дрожат, пока он добирается до их общей ванной. Возвращается с салфетками и находит Тендо и Ойкаву в объятиях друг друга, рука Тендо свешивается с талии Ойкавы, лицо спрятано у него на плече. Может, время сыграло им на руку в конце концов. Суга чувствует тепло в груди и накрывает обоих простыней, потом ухмыляется и комментирует:  
― Вы все же можете ладить, когда захотите.  
Тендо открывает глаза:  
― Это не то, что ты подумал.  
― Разве? А выглядит так, будто вам двоим очень уютно, ― говорит Суга. ― Я бы даже, пожалуй, сфотографировал вас, чтобы запечатлеть момент.  
Это случалось и раньше, когда все трое устраивались на диване для совместного просмотра какого-нибудь фильма. Но было здорово видеть их такими близкими друг другу.  
― Вы все еще думаете, что можете продать друг друга за шоколадку?  
Тендо и Ойкава внимательно смотрят друг на друга.  
― Сомневаюсь, ― признает Тендо.  
― Оу? ― Ойкава растягивает губы в улыбке. ― Тогда, полагаю, и я тоже.  
Суга устраивается рядом, прижимается грудью к спине Тендо.  
― Надеюсь, вы больше не будете так делать, у меня все еще есть домашка.  
Оба молчат.  
― Черт! ― восклицает Суга. ― У меня на носу середина семестра!  
― У тебя всегда что-то происходит, ― жалуется Ойкава. ― То середина семестра, то экзамены, то домашка…  
Суга ощущает себя виноватым. Возможно, он уделяет им слишком мало внимания в последнее время. Не только из-за заданий, но и из-за стресса. Он скучает по ним даже больше, чем может себе представить.  
― Как вам такой план: в скором времени мое расписание будет свободнее, ― говорит Суга, ― и я могу придумать много способов наверстать упущенное. Согласны?  
― Конечно, ― хором отвечают Тендо и Ойкава.  
Суга смеется и притягивает их ближе к себе.


End file.
